Buffy Gone Mad
by Spikeluver
Summary: Buffy's gone mad and has slight amnesia and there's only one person who seems to be able to help. THe scoobies are no use so guess who it is. Spike. R+R 1st buffy fanfic


Title: Buffy Gone Mad  
  
Author: Jenninfer  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the other characters except for the ones I made up.  
  
R+R please!  
  
Summary: Buffy gets hurt and becomes totally crazy and nobody can help her except for one person. Spike. B/S  
  
Chapter 1  
***********  
  
One day Buffy and Spike and all the scoobies were out patrolling. They had already staked 4 vamps and there were 6  
left. One jumped on Anya so Xander pushed him off and staked him very quickly. Having been a soldier for Halloween  
that one time had really buffed him up. Buffy and Spike were busy dealing with the leader of them all while Tara and   
Willow were throwing spells at 2 other vamps. Once they knocked them down they jumped on them and staked 'em.  
The leader was a demon turned into a vamp somehow so he was especially hard. Anya and Xander killed one more and  
the last one was the leader that Buffy and spike were fighting.   
  
Buffy and Spike were getting worn out because no matter what they did they just couldn't hurt the demon/vamp   
badly. Buffy kicked him in the crotch and he got really pissed off so he hit her on the side of the head knocking her out.  
Spike then got mad so he quickly staked the vamp/demon and he didn't turn to dust because he was too big. Then  
Giles threw a big wooden pole at him and it dusted him.  
  
Spike picked Buffy up and they all went to Buffy's house. Giles studied Buffy. "It seems as though she's got a minor  
concussion. She will hopefully be fine in a couple of days..." he said.   
"You know, I could just whip up a little 'wake-up' spell and she could ya know.. wake up." Willow said.   
"No, we can't take any chances. For all you know it could change her into something or make her evil or something like  
that."-Giles  
  
"Hmph.!"-Willow.  
"Willow, you know sometimes that does happen! It has happened and it can again!"-Giles  
"Oh, alright already! I'll quit thinking about magic all the time!"-Willow  
Tara- "Its ok baby. He might be right. Buffy is our only hope with vamps sometimes. Maybe we shouldn't use magic all  
the time. Like for breakfast. Maybe we should try using the toaster..."  
"Just shut up with all the bloody magic stuff! What if the slayer doesn't wake up!" Spike exclaimed when suddenly  
Buffy woke up.   
"Where am I? Oh, HI GUYS!" Then Buffy started acting all prissy and stuff and smacked SPike in the face. "How dare you sit  
next to me? I am the queen of your bloody country so whatcha gonna do about it, eh?" SPike looked quite confused.  
"Whats wrong with you, pet?"  
"I am not a pet, your the pet blondie! I am your queen!"  
"Uh Spike, she might be going through some confusion, she will be better in an hour or so." Giles   
Buffy had then fallen asleep.  
  
Finally an hour or two passed and Buffy woke up. "luv, luv, are you ok?" SPike was waiting right by her side the whole entire  
time she was sleeping.  
"Hi, I'm Buffy and welcome to Enchanted Restaurante, may I take your order?" Buffy perked up like  
the Buffy bot.  
"Luv, luv, what has happened to you? SPeak to me, Spike, Dawn your only sister's babysitter! What is my   
name again pet?"  
Spike was worried, everyone had gone home and Dawn was up in her room sleeping. Buffy then  
fell asleep again so Spike carried her up into her room. He lid her down, covered her up in her blankets and kissed her  
on the cheek.  
" Night,luv. Get better, please... I love you."   
"Night mom." Buffy said and Spike couldn't help but laugh. He laughed and then tears started to run down his cheeks.  
  
He thought that she would never love him again because for all he knew, in the morning she could be pretending to  
be like a chicken. Spike didn't want to leave buffy so he found a blanket (the one from down stairs on the couch  
because he had to sleep there because his crypt was flooded) and then he settled down on the floor next to Buffy.  
"Love you, pet."  
  
**************************  
Earlier the next morning Giles came into the house to see how Buffy was doing. He didn't find her downstairs so he  
went upstairs, knocked on the door and came in and found spike laying next to buffy's bed with the curtains covered,  
so the sun couldn't burn him.  
Giles shook Spike and Spike woke up, "Watcher what're you doing here, BUFFY is she ok?"   
he suddenly remembered last night.  
"What, what was wrong with her spike? Did she not get better?"  
"She, she, last night she was acting like a burger sailslady thingymajig and she called me her mom!" Spike started crying  
because he didn't want Buffy to forget him. He would even like it if she punched him in the face  
"She's, she's gone MAD!"  
"Spike, don't say that, she is probably still a little confused, I'll find a cure and Willow and Tara will figure out what's wrong  
with her by using magic, YES WILLOW YOU CAN USE MAGIC." Giles yelled down the stairs to a very excited Willow. It was  
like she had become obsessed with magic.  
All of the scoobies went of to find a cure for Buffy.  
  
***************************  
  
Spike had stayed by Buffy's side all day long. He wanted her back. He didn't care if she hated him, he just wanted her  
back to normal.   
Finally, the scoobies had come back...with a cure! But not one that any of them liked very much...obviously because  
Xander was looking very pissed off and all of the scoobies were looking annoyed.  
"Spike, we have found a cure. It was in a book of madness...seriously...it had demons in the past in it and on the most  
recent page it had a picture of Buffy. It was really like it was keeping track. The date of 1796 it had Drusilla put down.  
That must have been when she went crazy. Buffy was on the last page (recent page) so that means she truly has gone  
mad. The cure is... that..."   
Giles started to stutter.  
"Get on with it, watcher..." Spike yelled out fearfully.   
"We must all try   
and get her to... to...oh I can't explain... get her to talk seriously with the one that she wants the most deep down... she  
needs to tell her darkest secret to that person and then all the demons in her, the ones that are making her mad will   
come out and take half of the life out of her. She otherwise needs to extremely bond with that person so we ALL are   
going to have to spend some quality time with buffy..."   
Spike suddenly perked up.  
"Hey that won't be so bad, I thought you meant like having to take one of our lives in the process or whatever."  
"Well, Deadboy Jr. that's what it will be like for us when it's YOUR turn. We can't imagine what you will do to or WITH  
her."  
Suddenly Xander got a wink from Anya as he said that.  
"Aww, Xan ya don't really think I would do that... I mean it's not like I could ruin her bloody mind is it?"  
Suddenly everyone looked scared and Spike looked funny, like he was getting ideas... "What, I'm just, brainstorming."  
Exactly is what the scoobies thought.   
  
*******************************  
  
TBC  
  
R+R  
I know this sucks. I need ideas! 


End file.
